Where Is The Love
by Lebryn
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in their 7th year and are hoping to find love in each other. will they find it and where will it take them?
1. The Calling

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

****

**Chapter 1**

Hermione rose from her bed in that same exhaustion that overcomes all 17 year olds in the morning. Hermione's bedroom consisted of a queen sized bed and many other luxuries that many girls would love to have. Hermione heaved a sigh as she awoke from her bed. Only 2 weeks until she had to go back to school. She was really going to miss her parents but then again the famous Harry Potter went to the same school and she could not wait to see him. Hermione had loved Harry since the first day they had met but she had never managed to pluck up the courage to actually tell Harry this so she had lived in denial of her love for the past seven years. But this year was going to be different. This year she was going to tell Harry that she loved him. As she thought of this she heard the soft thump of an owl landing on her bed. She quickly rushed over to the owl and untied the message attached to the owl. As soon as she had untied it the owl kept flying around her room making loud screeching noises. She managed to coax the bird down with an owl treat and caught him and stuffed him into a cage. She knew it wasn't very nice to do this to a bird but then she thought that Pigwidgeon wouldn't have stopped making that awful racket if she hadn't done that. She quickly opened the letter which was written in Ron's untidy scrawl:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing? We all are doing well. Have you got your new books? I haven't so we are going to go get them as soon as we get the book list. Is there any chance of you coming to the Burrow? If there is write back soon. _

_Love_

_Ron_

_P.S. Harry is coming over today so we have to get ready for him_

Harry was going to be there! She quickly turned the piece of parchment over and quickly wrote

_I will come there by floo powder tomorrow afternoon_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love_

_Hermione_

She quickly got out Pigwidgeon and sent him back to Ron. Well know that she was going to Ron's house she had to start getting ready. She quickly put all her homework and clothes into her trunk and set off downstairs to tell her mother and father. As she ran down the stairs she remembered the last time she had seen Harry. Harry had been just leaving platform 9¾ at the Kings Cross Station. He had been tall and muscular and Hermione had been tempted to put her lips up against his to proclaim her love when he gave her a small peck on the check as he left with his thin aunt, fat uncle and extremely overweight cousin. After she had told her mother and father about going of to the Burrow she slipped into bed and fell asleep dreaming about Harry and her together forever.

The next day she was very impatient because she wanted to get over to the Burrow so she could see Harry, but she had said that she would be there in the afternoon and Hermione was a person who always kept her word. So at 3:30pm she lugged her trunk down the stairs and quickly threw some magic powder into the fireplace and quickly muttered the spell which turned the flames green. She stepped into the Fireplace and said "The Burrow". Soon she was whipping through the chimney at a high rate and at last she landed on the floor in front of the Weasley's fireplace. "Well, well, well look who has dropped by". She whipped around and her legs turned to jelly".


	2. Confessions

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

****

**Chapter 2**

There in front of her was Harry Potter! Her heart started to pump like mad. "Are you going to stay like that forever?" enquired Harry.

"Not really", mumbled Hermione

"Here let me help you", said Harry. As Hermione took his hand she felt a sudden flood of feeling. She felt as if all her cares just drifted away. She felt safe from any harm. As she got up her legs were still like jelly and she stumbled into Harry's chest. As she looked up into his face she saw that he was looking at her in a way that she had never seen him look at her. He moved his face close to hers and touched her lips with his fore finger and slowly put his lips onto hers. She felt another rush of feeling for him. She started to rake through his raven black hair and let his tongue explore her mouth. She groaned in pleasure as he explored her mouth more. She didn't want this to end but Harry quickly backed away. "S-s-sorry Hermione I-I don't know what came over me". Hermione was stunned by the way he had kissed her. It was all so passionate as if he had hidden feelings for her. "It's ok Harry" said Hermione. Just then Ron entered the room. "Hey Hermione you made it!" said Ron. "Yea I did like I said I would come in the evening so here I am" said Hermione. "Harry was really looking forward to yo…" started Ron but Harry was giving him the look that said stop-right-there-or-you-might-regret-it. "So Hermione, do you want to go upstairs and put your stuff away?" said Ron trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

As they climbed up the staircase they chattered away about how they had spent their holidays. When they got to the bedroom to Hermione's surprise she found two king single beds in the room that they had once all shared (Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny). But at that time there were 4 small beds. Know there were only two beds. She turned onto Ron and said "what is going on?" she was quite shocked to see only two beds. "Well we have been renovating the house and Ginny and I have got our own rooms, so you and Harry will be sharing the same room". He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that she was not looking that taken aback in fact she looked absolutely thrilled. A small grin had formed on her lips and Harry, who was watching, started to grin as well. "Well I'll leave you two to figure things out" said Ron. As he left Hermione sat on her bed and Harry sat down on his bed. He looked at Hermione and said in a serious tone "you know how we have been friends a long time…. Do you like me Hermione?" "Yes" said Hermione uncertainly, not knowing where this was going. "Well I was thinking over the holidays how much I missed you and believe me 1½ months in a room makes you think about things and well, ithinkiloveyou". "Come again?" "I think I love you" said Harry silently. Hermione suddenly jumped up and threw herself onto Harry and said "I also love you Harry". Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry decided to deepen the kiss by putting his tongue at the entrance of her mouth and forcing her to let him in. she groaned into another bout of pleasure as he started to put his hands up her jumper and started to unhook her bra which he took of in great precision. But as he started to take her jumper of he heard Mrs Weasley scream "Harry, Hermione, Ron come down I have a surprise for you". "Damn" whispered Harry as he let Hermione put her clothes back on. "Well we better get downstairs before Mrs Weasley starts to wonder what we're doing".


	3. Head Surprise

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

****

**Chapter 3**

Hermione quickly retrieved her bra and put it back on. She was quite annoyed that the kiss didn't become anything more but she was still happy that she knew Harry loved her. She didn't even have to wait one night before Harry actually fell in love with her. So she was pretty happy.

She went down with Harry to find both Bill and Charlie at the table talking happily to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron. "Hey Harry" said Bill. "Wassup?" answered Harry. "Nothing much unless you count You-Know-Who dying at the hands of Professor Dumbledore". "Volderm…" every one gave an involuntary shiver "sorry You-Know-Who is dead?". "Yep". "Finally the killings are over". "I know".

All of them spent the rest of the day playing quidditch. Hermione wasn't so keen on flying but Harry forced her onto his Firebolt and kicked off the ground with her sitting at the front. She was a bit scared and was on the verge of tears but Harry soothed her with a long kiss on her neck. This soothed her almost instantly because she felt the same feeling come over her again. She knew that whatever happened she would always love Harry.

The day ended on a high with all of them sitting outside in the garden of the Weasley's having a scrumptious dinner provided by Mrs Weasley. They sat at side talking until past 9 before they headed up to their rooms. When both Hermione and Harry got into their room they both fell into a deep sleep thinking of each other.

"Harry wake up". "Hmm". What was that sweet voice that was rousing him from his sleep. "Wake up my love". That sweet voice again. Harry woke up with a start to see Hermione crooning over him. She bent down and gave him a desirable kiss. This made him come to his wits at once. He deepened the kiss probing further into her mouth until she moaned with pleasure. She loved it how he turned her on so much but never violated it.

They went down to breakfast together. Ron was already seated and had three letters in his hand. He gave one to Harry and one to Hermione. "School lists" mumbled Ron though a mouthful of toast. Harry opened his letter. It read

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_You are going to enter the 7th and last year at Hogwarts. We wish you the best of luck and hope you do well in your NEWTS. _

_You will find enclosed you book list for the year. You will be setting an example for the rest of the school so I hope you behave yourself this year_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry skimmed through his book list. That is when he heard the clunk on the table. He looked down and that's when he saw a badge. It said _Head Boy_. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she to had received a badge but hers said _Head Girl_. "You to Harry?" "Yea I can't believe it!" Harry fished inside his envelope and found another piece of parchment. It read:

_Dear Harry Potter_

_You have been chosen to become Head Boy. I know you weren't a prefect last year but you are not the only one not to be a prefect and still become Head Boy. I do believe the last person to do it was your own father James Potter. _

_Along with the many responsibilities comes the object of setting an example so I hope you do set a good example. _

_You will be needed at platform 9¾ at __9:00am__ sharp._

_Enclosed is your badge. I will see you back at Hogwarts as soon as the Feast ends. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Wilfred Dumbledore_

Harry was the head boy with Hermione as head girl. He was going to have to share a dormitory with Hermione. This year was going to be a really good one.


	4. Back at Hogwarts

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

****

**Chapter 4**

Ever since Harry and Hermione got their head boy and head girl letters they had become even closer. Hermione loved Harry more and more as the days went by. She felt certain urges when she was with him, but never got around to fulfilling those urges. Harry was feeling the same urges as Hermione but could not express them because he thought that if he slowed down the relationship Hermione might gather more feelings for him. Harry's thinking was quite right, as the days went by Hermione started to fall more and more in love with Harry.

On the 1st of September they headed up to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express to go back to the magical school of Hogwarts. They went through the barrier between 9 and 10 to get onto the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. They boarded the train after they bid their goodbyes to Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie. They left Ron and Ginny in the normal compartments and they went up to the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment.

The compartment was very comfortable with plush chairs and food trays. It also had tinted windows and lockable doors. They even had an intercom straight to the driver. Hermione was wearing a v necked top with a short skirt. Harry tried not to say anything to Hermione but 10 minutes into trip Harry said

"H-Hermione you look very good".

"Thank you Harry"

"About the first day at the Weasley's house"

"Did you regret it?"

"Not at all, but did you mean it when you said that you love me?"

"Of course I did Harry. I have loved you since I first met you on the train to Hogwarts".

"Did you love me for who I am or because I was famous".

"I loved you for who you were"

As Hermione said this Harry felt a rush of love towards her. He leant forward and put his lips up against hers and demanded entrance to her luscious lips. She admitted him and he began to overpower her lips. She gave soft moans as he put his hands through her hair and hers through his. As he did this he pulled away.

"What was that for Harry? Didn't I do it tight?" said Hermione taken aback.

"You did it perfectly. So much so that I think we deserve a little more privacy"

With that he took out his wand and turned it towards the compartment door and it automatically locked. He readvanced on to her twice as well and started to undress her slowly and sensually. When he stopped undressing her, he was in his boxers and she was in her lacy underwear. As he ran his hands in between the ridges in her chest slowly he stopped in between her legs. She let a moan of pleasure he did this. She started to take of his boxers and Harry started to take of her lingerie. Just as he did this there was crackling of a voice

"All Hogwarts students we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes.

"Damn" swore Harry

"We can continue it later Harry" said Hermione.

With that they cursed their clothes to magically dress them. Harry was a bit annoyed that they couldn't finish it but at least it left Hermione wanting more.

As soon as they arrived they found that the environment around Hogsmead was very cold. Hermione snuggled up to Harry and Harry put his arm around her. They got into the same carriage with Ron and Ginny.

"What did you do in the train Hermione?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean what have I been doing" enquired Hermione

"Well your hair is tussled"

"Is it?"

Hermione started to go red and so did Harry. They were saved by the carriages coming to a halt outside the doors of Hogwarts. They got out and went through the doors to the great hall and sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table.

The sorting started with "Abbott, Jean" until finally "Zeta, Janice" was sorted into Hufflepuff. After the sorting finished Professor Dumbledore stood up and said

"Tuck in"

They quickly demolished all the food and sat back in their chairs thoroughly full. After all the plates had been cleared away by some magical hand Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced.

"This year will be a much better year I assure you. Lord Voldermort has been killed and all his Death Eaters are back in Azkaban. This year I will not hesitate to expel any student that tries to pick up where Voldermort left of. I can assure those who were involved with the actions of last year have been expelled". Everyone turned their heads towards the Slytherin house table to see four empty spots. Everyone knew that Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had all tried to kill Harry, Hermione and Ron last year and had been dealt with fairly. "I also will introduce the new Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" a loud cheer rose from the every house table except for Slytherin where everyone was scowling. "I will expect that the new Head Boy and Head Girl will fulfill their duty. Speaking of duty I would like the new Head Boy and Head Girl to come to my office after the feast.

After all the houses had been dismissed, Harry and Hermione walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they got to the stone gargoyle that protected the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office Harry said "Fizzing Whizzbies" but the gargoyle didn't budge.

"Cockroach Cluster"

"Sugar Quills"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean"

"Sherbet Lemon"

"Acid Drops"

The gargoyle sprang out of their way and Harry and Hermione climbed the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. When they got into the office Professor Dumbledore told them to sit down. They did as they were told and they sat down.

"This is going to come as a surprise to you Harry but I need to ask you something" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yea just ask away" replied Harry


	5. Settling In

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

**Chapter 5**

"Well I have appointed an old friend of mine as the new DADA teacher I hope you will have no objections to her teaching. Her name is Fleur Declaour (sorry about the misspelling) and she will teach you for the rest of the year. She is only here for a year because she is just getting some work experience. Also Rem… I mean Professor Lupin will be your potion teacher as Professor Snape has been murdered by Lord Voldermort.

Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the murdering of Professor Snape even though he had made Harry's life hell ever since he had started at school

"Yea that's fine with me" answered Harry

"Fine with me" said Hermione

"Also as you know you two will be sleeping in the same dormitory and you things have been sent there. It is located on the 5th floor and it is behind the memorial picture of James and Lily Potter. The password is quidditch".

Harry choked back tears as Professor Dumbledore said his parents' names. At least there was the bonus of seeing his parents' everyday (even if it was just in a picture).

"I am hoping that you two will be studying hard for your NEWTS to get into your respective occupations. What was it that you two wanted to get into?"

"I want to be an Auror" answered Harry

"A St Mungo's Healer is the job for me" answered Hermione

"Well you two have quite a year ahead of you if you want to get those jobs. Know run along to your dormitory and get ready for your first day on Monday".

With that he ushered Harry and Hermione out of his office so that they could get to their dormitory. Harry and Hermione talked about all the stuff they were going to do to the school to make it seem easier for all students to live in as they walked down the corridors to their dormitory. Harry was astounded to see that his mum and dad were actually in Hogwarts in a memorial picture. Professor Dumbledore must have put it up this year just for Harry.

"Have you seen this picture before Hermione?" asked Harry

"Yea loads of times we always walked past it to go to Care of magical Creatures, to dinner and to potions" answered Hermione.

"Oh, well I never noticed it" said Harry shrugging his shoulders in disregard but really inside he was burning up. He had, had his parents' picture in Hogwarts all this time and never known. When Hermione muttered the password and the picture swung open to admit them through Harry was astounded at the luxury in the head boy's and girl's common room. Everything was plush and they even had a direct link to Professor Dumbledore's office. That meant that he didn't have to run up to the headmasters' office every time he had a problem and have to guess the password all the time. When Harry climbed the stairs up he found that there were only two doors one which said Harry Potter Head Boy of Hogwarts and the other said Hermione Granger Head Girl of Hogwarts. When he opened his door he found that his bedroom was as big as the boys' dormitory when he had shared the room with Ron, Seamus and Neville. But this time he had all the room to himself and the ground was not covered with stone but covered with a squishy carpet.

Hermione was checking out her bedroom to. It was the same size as Harry's room with all the same things (except for her belongings). Hermione thought "this is the perfect place to shag Harry……..what am I thinking that's going a bit to fast but still I can't get over that incident in the Hogwarts Express compartment".

Harry had finished unpacking 15 minutes later and had but on a pair of boxers and a plain white shirt to sleep in. after he had changed he went into Hermione's room to see what she was doing. She had just finished changing and was getting into bed. Harry whispered

"Are you going to bed so soon?"

"Yea I have to get up tomorrow unli… hey wait a minute you're the Head Boy so you have to get up at the same time as me. Also we have to patrol the corridors at 9:30pm to make sure all the students are in their common rooms but since it is the first day back we don't have to".

"Well you'll have to work me up if you think that I will wake up at the same time as you"

"That's what I was going to do" said Hermione under her breath

With that Harry went back into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Harry wake up" said a voice that sounded like a hundred angels singing.

Harry opened one bleary eye to see what looked like the goddess of love standing in front of him. Then he opened the other eye and put on his glasses to see Hermione standing in front of him waiting for him to get up.

"What time is it 'Mione?" asked Harry

"It is time to get up" answered Hermione

"Ok, ok. I am getting up" answered Harry.

Harry rose and started to get changed.

"Ummm…… can you turn around 'Mione?" enquired Harry

"S-sorry Harry"

Hermione quickly walked out of the room. As Hermione walked out of the room she though of the muscles she got a glimpse of while she was staring at Harry. Harry was no longer a scrawny little boy. He was now a fully toned athlete. As Harry walked out her knees turned to jelly. She started to think "How can my best friend make me feel like this"

Harry saw Hermione staring at him and enquired "is something wrong Hermione?"

"Pardon… Oh…I am so sorry was I staring at you? Sorry Harry"

"Nah it's ok"

As they walked down to the Great Hall they found Professor Dumbledore beckoning them towards him. So Harry and Hermione walked over to him. Professor Dumbledore told them "I need you to meet with the other prefects after breakfast; I hope this doesn't annoy you two. I daresay you will find a good place to have the meeting"

Harry knew that what Professor Dumbledore meant was to meet in the Room-of-Requirements. They had used this secret room two years ago to practice DADA under the nose of a ministry representative.

"Nah it ok. Isn't it Hermione?"

"Yea it is fine with me"

"Well that's good. I will see you at breakfast" said Professor Dumbledore as he walked of to breakfast

After they had, had breakfast they called all the prefects in and Harry whispered to Hermione "there are to many for us to just go up in this big horde so we will split up ok?'

Yea ok Harry"

Harry then addressed the prefects and said "ok half of you will go with me and the other half will go with Hermione".

All the girls from the prefects squealed with delight as they all went over to Harry's side. Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry rolling her eyes at her. She had a slight giggle to herself.


	6. Love is in the air

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

**Chapter 6**

Harry climbed the staircase until they came to the entrance to the room of requirements. He thought of a secretive place where he could talk to all the prefects and walked through the door. Inside he found a very comfortable room and with plush seats and two big chairs. As soon as they walked in all the girls quickly rushed to the front row which magically accommodated all of them. Harry walked over to one of the big chairs and sat down to wait for Hermione but as soon as he sat down the girls started to bombard him with a lot of questions.

"Is it true that you defeated Lord Voldermort over the holidays?"

"Er... not rea..."

"Who did then?"

"I think it was dumbld..."

"Is it true that you are going out with someone?"

"No"

"Do you love anybody at this is school and who?"

"Herm..."

Harry stopped there for two reasons. The first reason was that he had been caught of guard and the second reason was that Hermione had just entered the room with the rest of the prefects. Hermione stood at the door in shock and her cheeks were taking on a reddish hue. The same hue was also growing on Harry. Hermione sat down next to Harry in the other big chair eyeing Harry in an odd fashion. Harry went through the subjects that Professor Dumbledore had told them to go through very quickly. Because Harry did this the meeting ended very quickly. Everyone filed out of the room chatting away and left the Head Boy and Head Girl in the room.

"Umm… about that question Hermione" said Harry

"Yes" said Hermione a bit to quickly

"Well I really did mean it"

As he said this he lowered his lips onto Hermione's. He got out his wand and pointed at the door and locked it and thought "I want no-one to disturb us and I want no-one to be able to get into this room. After he thought this he resumed kissing Hermione passionately. He demanded entry to her mouth and she allowed it. He conquered her mouth and moved his hand up her tank top and skillfully dispensed of it. Hermione to weak to move allowed Harry to unclip her bra and let it fall to the ground. Harry thought they needed a bed and as soon as he thought of this a king sized bed appeared. Harry laid Hermione on the bed and dispensed of his own top. He did this all while bruising her mouth with passionate kisses. After her laid Hermione on the bed he got onto the bed and started tracing down the ridges of her chest until he stopped at her jeans. Hermione suddenly thought that Harry was doing all the work so she thought I want Harry to become weaker. As she thought this Harry suddenly felt a little weaker and he flopped down next Hermione. That was when Hermione took her chances and started to fight back against his kisses and started to kiss back more and more passionately. When she had taken control of her mouth and Harry's she started to dispense of his pants. She found his boxers were very tight and that was when Harry realized that Hermione had made him weaker and he used the room-of requirements to whip the rest of her clothes. She knew that Harry had used the room of requirements to do this so she thought of the same though and Harry's boxers came flying of. Hermione grinned and Harry caught her of guard with a few short thrusting movements. When she regained her control she flipped Harry onto his back and started thrusting against his manhood. In a minute she had Harry moaning her name in pleasure. As she thrust she felt a warm fluid trickle down her legs. When this happened she started to thrust harder and more meaningfully until both of them where both covered in a pool of sweat and fluids. Hermione collapsed next to Harry panting put thoroughly satisfied.

"Wow Hermione! I didn't know you had it in you" said Harry

"Really?! Did you think I would crumble at your touch, well I sort of did, but did you really think that only you could love someone to the extent of actual dyi…."

Hermione was cut short by Harry closing his mouth over hers

"I hate it when you talk so much" said Harry

With that he pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered something and a pinkish blue beam emitted at hit her in the stomach.

"Sorry Hermione but I had to stop you from becoming pregnant or we could get into a lot of trouble. Maybe after we are married" said Harry before Hermione could complain.

Harry magically made their clothes cloth them and said "we better get back to the common room before someone starts to worry about us"

Harry got and walked over to the door but noticed that Hermione was having trouble standing up and walking.

"Did I tire you that much? Well I guess I will have to carry you to the common room. Lucky our common room is only two doors up from here" said Harry

As they got to the common room entrance Lily Potter enquired "son what have you done to Hermione?"

"Exactly what Dad did to you when you were made Head Boy and Girl."

"Good one son" said James

"Thanks dad"

"I hope you did the pregnancy reverser that your father did to me."

"Yes I did mum"

With that Harry carried Hermione into her room so that she could sleep the morning away.

After he had laid Hermione in her bed he went into his own room and fell asleep. He slept dreaming of Hermione and him married and together forever.


	7. Polyanigamus

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

****

**Chapter 7**

When Harry woke up in the late afternoon, he found himself walking into Hermione's room. He watched as she slept peacefully in her bed. After about 3 minutes of watching Hermione sleep he went over to her and lent down and kissed her and said "wake up Hermione"

Hermione stirred a little and opened her eyes to see Harry

"H-Harry I didn't see yo…..good morning".

"Well I saw you and a very good morning to you".

Hermione could tell that he was thinking about last night and to be very honest so was she.

"We better get up and get ready for dinner before Ron and Ginny start to worry about us" said Harry.

"Yeah, I agree" replied Hermione

As they walked out of the common room Lily and James told Harry they wanted to talk with him. Harry told Hermione to go down to the great hall and save him a seat. "Well what do you want mum?" enquired Harry

"We want to know exactly what you did in the room of requirements" they asked in unison

"Well we err… had sexual intercourse"

Harry waited for his parents to become angry at him but instead they were quite calm and Lily asked "do you really love Hermione?"

"Of course I do! I love her with all my heart"

"That's good because I wouldn't want my son to be getting girls hopes up and then two-time on her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your father went out with practically all the girls in Hogwarts and do you know why he did it? So he could make me jealous of him and make me agree to go out with him! Do you know how I found out? Through his pensive! But I think you way of doing it was better."

"Thanks mum. Well I got to go. See you in the night"

With that he ran down to the Great Hall. As he was running down he bumped into Professor Lupin.

"Hello Harry. I see I am not the only one late to dinner"

"Yea I was talking to my parents"

"How...oh through the prefects common room portrait? Yes I sometimes talked to them in your third year."

"We better get down to the dinner before we get nothing professor".

"Yes let's go"

They walked down together they talked about many things until something new came up.

"Harry have you finished becoming polyanigamus?" asked professor Lupin

"Yes I have" said Harry in an uneasy tone

"Well would you mind coming to the Whomping Willow 2 weeks from know on the Sunday?"

"I would love to Remu…sorry, Professor".

"Ok that's settled know lets get down to dinner ok?"

"yea lets I'm starving"

When they got to dinner Harry sat next to Hermione and Professor Lupin sat next to Professor Declaour. Hermione was trying to find an excuse for not showing up and lunch to Ron and Ginny but they were not buying it. Ron confronted Harry and asked him what he was doing at lunch time. Harry answered "we were trying to catch up on the homework that we didn't do in the holidays"

"That's what Hermione said but I saw her homework done when we were at the Burrow".

"Well she missed out on a few things that I had put into my work so she copied of me"

"Couldn't you have done that at the Burrow?"

"Ron! Just drop it ok?"

"Ok Harry"

They all ate their dinner in silence with only Ron catching slight glimpses between Harry and Hermione. After they had finished Hermione whispered into Harry's ear "when we get back to the common room remind me to thank you for saving our relationship".

Harry couldn't help grinning at Hermione's statement

When Harry got back to the common room entrance James said "I heard from Peeves that Hermione was going to thank you for saving your relationship. So do you know what she is going to do?"

"Dad I don't think Hermione would try and have sex with me just after we had done it earlier in the day!"

'Still there is always the possibility. Your mum….."

James stopped there because Lily was staring at him with a look that said stop-right-there.

"Anyway tell us how it went tomorrow"

"No way dad, I am not going to tell you about my love life!"

"Deny all you want but we will get to know it in the end"

"Well I hope you get to know last!"

"Oh, mark my words we will not be the last to know about it!"

"Ok"

With that Harry went into the common room thinking about what Hermione was going to thank him with for saving their relationship.

Hermione came into the common room a bit later looking quite distressed. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Your father was chortling as I came into the room. What's going on Harry?"

"It seems like Peeves overheard you saying that you were going to thank me for saving our relationship and made it out to my parents that you were going to have sex with me".

"Why in the world would I do that?'

"Because you love me"

"Yes I do but we just did it earlier on in the day"

"Yea that's what I told my parents but they wouldn't listen. Anyway what were you going to give me?"

"This"

Hermione handed him a bowl with a lid over it. "This is pensive. It…."

"Holds your excess memories. I know my dad used to have one" said Harry quickly so that Hermione wouldn't enquire into how he knew what a pensive did.

"This will come in handy this year as we have NEWTS. Thanks Hermione! This is my present to you for saving our relationship"

He pulled out a bottle of liquid and gave it to Hermione. "What is it Harry?"

"That is a potion to make you a polyanigamus like me"

"You are a polyanigamus?"

"Yep. And you better drink it know because it makes you feel a bit off Colour for 3 hours. So drink it know and go to sleep. See you in the morning."

Hermione drank the potion and went to sleep.

She writhed around for the first 2 hours and in the last hour she was making the sounds of all the different animals in the world. Some of which she had never known of. Finally she dropped down into her bed and went into a dreamless sleep.


	8. First Classes

**Note – I own all books of Harry Potter but not much else**

****

**_Disclaimer - all characters and places were made up by JK Rowling and I take no credit for the making of these characters. All of this is purely fiction none of this story is taken from real events if it has it is purely coincidence_**

****

**Chapter 8**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she found Harry standing over her.

"How are you this fine morning sweet heart?" asked Harry

"I am fine. That potion was disgusting and it hurt me".

Harry bent down and put his lips over hers and forced his way into her mouth. Their tongues battled for a minute then Harry broke off

"Is it all better now?"

"No but it will be in a second!"

With that she turned herself into a Veela

"Hey that's no fair you can't do that" pouted Harry

"It is very fair as you are so sexy"

"Well if you want to play it that way lets play"

With that he turned himself into a male Veela (well male version of a Veela at least).

"Well at least we are equal"

With that she returned to her normal self as did Harry.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" enquired Harry

"Yea I'm famished"

They walked out of the common room but they were confronted by Lily and James. "What were you doing last night? We heard screams but not joyful screams but painful screams. They sounded like girl screams" said James.

"Well… can you keep a secret?"

"Of course we can" James and Lily said in unison.

"Well I am a polyanigamus and last night I gave Hermione the potion to become polyanigamus".

"Wow! I have a son who is a polyanigamus and his girlfriend is too. This is great, we have to celebrate!"

"Why did you have to take after him Harry? Well don't tell anyone else" said Lily

"Oh… well I have told Rem… sorry Professor Lupin already. You know he wanted me to accompany him in two weeks time to the forest so he can become a werewolf" said Harry.

"Oh well at least you'll be able to keep Remus in line like we had to."

"That's not funny James! Aren't you afraid that Remus might actually hurt Harry?"

"Nope! I am sure Harry can look after himself".

"How about Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, you better take good care of Hermione!"

"I will dad. Anyway see you"

As he said that Harry and Hermione started to walk down to breakfast. They walked down talking about what they could do as polyanigamus (to those who don't know what a polyanigamus is it is a person who can change into every single animal, you happy Larissa260?). They walked past Harry's fan clubs, who were all staring at Hermione in a jealous way. Hermione just snuggled up more to Harry and they kept on walking.

When they reached the Great Hall they sat down at their table. Ron passed them their timetable and said in a voice that was trying to cover up his excitement

"we have double defense against dark arts today, right after lunch. We also have double potions last to periods. I don't think I would ever have said this but I am really looking forward to potions"

"you would Ron, don't forget that Snape died to save us remember" said Hermione angrily

-Flashback-

"Get out of the way Harry you will not be able to take the Dark Lord again leave him to me and get Hermione out of here before he kills her"

Harry took Snape's advice and ran with Hermione out of Hermione's house. As he ran he saw Snape writhing on the ground as Voldermort kept repeating "Crucio" and telling Snape how worthless he was.

-End Flashback-

Harry didn't say anything. He had always hated Snape but not to the extent where he wanted him to die, and yet Snape had died for him. Harry thought that at least know Snape has repaid his debt to James and could go back to hating James know that he had fulfilled his debt wherever he was.

Harry, Hermione and Ron finished their lunch very quickly because Ron wanted to get to DADA as quickly as possible to get a front seat. Hermione muttered under her breath "shameful". They ascended the steps and where by far the first people to their lesson. Fleur or should I say Professor Declaour was inside her classroom preparing for the lesson. She looked up and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron and beckoned them in. "ow was your 'olidays Arry?"

"They were good thanks and yours?"

"Good, good"

Ron put his books down in front of Professor Declaour's desk. "so Fleur I mean sorry Professor..."

"no, no call me Fleur. Ve did compete in di Triwizard competition together"

"ok" Harry felt a pain in his heart. It had been that afternoon when Voldermort had risen again and Harry didn't really want to remember it again.

Seeing Harry's face Fleur quickly changed the subject and said "I zee you have finally found true love Arry"

"Yea… wait a minute how did you know about that Rita Skeeter report?"

"Vell I do read papers quite a lot and I have always vanted to teach ere so I zought about reading papers about Ogwarts and I came across that article".

Harry took his place as the bell rang and they sat down. The lesson wasn't as bad as he had though it would be. In fact it was one of the better lesson he had (not including those with Professor Lupin and Mad-Eye-Moody even though Mad-Eye-Moody had been a death eater he couldn't forget the fact that those lesson were so good). The lesson progressed and when it was finished they filed out of the classroom talking excitedly about what a good lesson it was. But Harry knew that all of the boys had liked the lesson because Fleur was so good looking and she was putting her "Veela" charm on all the boys who were doing fabulous work.

Potions were much the same. A fabulous lesson taught by a fabulous teacher. They progressed very quickly and to them this by far was the best potions lesson ever. After the lesson Professor Lupin called him back and said

"don't forget about Sunday in a fortnight"

"oh yeah about that..."

"You can't come?" said Professor glumly

"oh yea, I can come it's just that…well I made Hermione into a polyanigamus and I was just wondering if you could let her come to"

"of course she can come but I guess I better actually take the potion. I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to take the potion and could roam around like I did with your dad. But no worry I still get to spend the night with my 'Nephew'"

Professor Lupin had been calling Harry his Nephew ever since Sirius had died. Harry had gotten used to this and started call Professor Lupin his Uncle. Every summer holiday and holiday Harry went over to Remus's place and they had a lot of fun.

"Yes uncle" said Harry

Harry walked up the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory. He heard Hermione's usual rustling of homework and decided to give Hermione a break form her work. He sneaked up behind her and pounced on her. She gave a little squeal but Harry closed his mouth over hers and this definitely stopped her from squealing. When he realized that Hermione had stopped squealing he broke away from the kiss.

"what was that for Harry" in an annoyed tone but he knew that she was secretly pleased.

"well for two reasons. I wanted to give you a break from your work and second and most importantly because I love you".

Hermione walked up to Harry and started to kiss him passionately on the lips. Harry's hands automatically reached into her hair and ran his hands through it.


End file.
